Imborrables
by colourfulwitch
Summary: No creas que será todo tan sencillo a la hora de volver, me encargaré de que los recuerdos azoten tu mente, deberías haberme escuchado. Te darás cuenta como tu "perfecta vida" se cae a pedazos. Ojalá reacciones. Firma: La Consiencia de Hermione Granger.
1. Volver

Hola, vuelvo con una historia corta, que ya está casi escrita en su totalidad, así que esta vez, no quedará todo tirado a medias. En todo caso, en mi otra historia, no es que no quiera continuarla, sino que no sé como hilar todo lo que tengo en mente, cualquiera que esté interesado y dispuesto, yo con gusto lo acepto y retomamos las riendas de la historia. Me falta una renovación mental y sé que otra persona, podría dármela, con ideas frescas, pero no exentas de argumento.

Muchos cariños, los dejo, con este primer pedacito, para que se vayan haciendo una idea.

...

Capítulo 1: 

Volver

Estaba nerviosa, si, decididamente lo estaba, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió la "fantástica" idea de: _debo reconciliarme con mi pasado_?, al diablo el pasado, ahora era feliz, eso debería bastarle, - "_debería, pero no es así querida_" - murmuró una voz burlonamente dentro de su cabeza, la sacudió intentando librarse de esos poco alentadores pensamientos y de esa molesta voz

-¿Estás bien cariño? - preguntó una voz ronca en su oído, mientras unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura, ella se volteó

-Mmm…si claro amor - respondió fingiendo una sonrisa

-Estoy ansioso de conocer tu antiguo colegio y a tus antiguos amigos - comentó su pareja, el hombre tenía alrededor de 30 años, era castaño y poseía unos bonitos ojos azules, Hermione lo observó con atención, era guapo, claro que lo era, no sabía como había tenido tanta suerte, era guapo, considerado, cariñoso, detallista, inteligente y encima de todo eso era mago!, que más podía pedir, nada, absolutamente nada… - _"no puedes pedir más, pero claramente te falta algo…no lo niegues, sabes perfectamente que te falta" _- dijo la misma voz, claro que lo sabía, pero no lo iba a aceptar, no! Ella ya había decidido -_"¿segura de que hiciste lo correcto?" _- claro que sí y si no es así ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse -_"no es así y lo sabes…"_

-¡¿Podrías callarte de una vez? - gritó bastante molesta

-No he dicho nada - respondió él algo sorprendido

-Oh! Josh lo siento, creo que el viaje me afectó un poco -_"mentirosa mentirosa"_

-Está bien, será mejor que tomemos un taxi - sugirió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Subieron al auto y llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, la castaña sonrió, muchos recuerdos llegaron a ella, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, la verdad es que Josh había insistido que se quedaran en otro lado pero ella se negó y ahora sabía la razón, quería recordar viejos tiempos, quería comprobar si algo de la vieja Hermione aún estaba dentro de ella y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había intentado borrar todos esos años aun estaba ahí, enterrado en su mente y en su corazón, sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, se la limpió rápidamente con la manga de su chaqueta y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, rió irónicamente, era el mismo cuarto que Ron, Harry y ella habían alquilado para quedarse cuando la guerra había comenzado… Aún recordaba todo eso, como cada noche que pasaban ahí era un martirio pues tenían que cuidar no ser descubiertos, ese era su escondite y debían ser cautelosos.

-Cielo ¿Qué haces afuera? - preguntó Josh extrañado

-Ah? ¿Yo? Oh nada, nada - respondió apresuradamente

Ambos entraron al cuarto, el castaño dejó las maletas sobre una silla y se acercó a Hermione, y la abrazó, pero ella no respondió

-¿Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado

-No nada…- la castaña sentía como todos los recuerdos se sacudían dentro de su cabeza, miró la habitación y un recuerdo en particular la hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente.

|- R e c u e r d o -|

Una joven de aproximadamente 18 años esperaba en silencio, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana dentro de una vieja, pero ordenada habitación, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta lentamente, ella rápidamente se puso de pie, pero no vio a nadie, aunque aún así sabía quién era, reconocería su fragancia en cualquier lugar. Unos segundos después apareció frente a ella un joven de contextura normal, cubierto con una larga capa negra y con la capucha echada hacia atrás, eso le permitía ver su rostro, a pesar de su palidez, el chico seguía siendo guapo, su cabello negro estaba desordenado y sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza, tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla y esta le sangraba, la castaña se acercó a pasos largos y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras los hombros le temblaban a causa del llanto.

-Sshh tranquila pequeña, ya estoy aquí- susurró él acariciándole la espalda con suavidad

-Yo…Harry…yo – la Gryffindor intentaba decir algo, pero se encontraba sumamente afectada

-No hables...tranquila - susurró el pelinegro con dulzura, luego de unos minutos, la castaña recuperó la calma

-¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Hermione preocupada

-Está dando una vuelta - dijo Harry con suavidad

-Pero ¡¿Cómo? ¡Podría pasarle algo! - exclamó molesta

-Él sabe cuidarse solo y sabe defenderse perfectamente - sentenció su amigo - además necesitaba pensar luego de lo que sucedió con Luna y lo sabes

La chica no respondió, sabía que él tenía razón, lo abrazó con más fuerza y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al instante, al escuchar el quejido que él había soltado al recibir el apretado abrazo.

-¡Estás herido!-Hermione soltó al pelinegro y lo condujo hasta la cama, lo dejó ahí sentado y fue corriendo al otro lado de la habitación, sacó un botiquín y volvió hacia él

-Pequeña relájate, son solo algunos rasguños - intentó calmarla, mientras una risa se le escapaba de los labios

-¡No señor! La última vez que dijiste eso, estuviste dos semanas en cama - respondió ceñuda sentándose a su lado, acercó un pequeño algodón con desinfectante a la mejilla del chico y le limpió la herida, suavemente, casi acariciándola - muéstrame las otras heridas - exigió en tono bajo, el ojiverde se sacó la capa y el suéter, dejando al desnudo su pecho, que estaba cubierto por pequeñas, pero profundas heridas - ¿Por qué son tan bestias para entrenar? - exclamó soltando un bufido.

-Porque cuando llegue una batalla de verdad, los mortifagos no tendrán consideración y serán incluso más bestias - declaró él con un gesto amargo, la castaña no dijo nada y comenzó a curarle las heridas con calma. Cuando terminó, él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Muchas gracias - dijo con simpleza - si no fuera por ti, yo ni siquiera estaría vivo

-Nada que agradecer, cada paso que des yo estaré contigo, siempre, jamás te dejaré y haré hasta lo imposible por verte feliz y mantenerte a salvo, incluso poner en juego mi vida, no importaría, si tu estás bien - confesó con seriedad.

-Hermione… - el chico parecía sorprendido

-Es cierto, siempre estaré contigo, hasta el día que me digas que no me quieres cerca y me des tres buenas razones por las cuales quieres que me aleje - el ojiverde la abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, haciéndola estremecer. Harry contempló con una sonrisa el bello rostro de su amiga, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con suavidad, la joven mantenía los ojos cerrados, procurando guardar todas las sensaciones en su mente.

-Te quiero - susurró el ojiverde suavemente, la castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se mordía con nerviosismo el labio inferior - No hagas eso - murmuró casi como una súplica.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sino haré algo que no debo - respondió con un suspiro casi doloroso, un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió a Hermione, cuando sintió una de las manos del chico acariciándole el cuello y la otra acariciando con los dedos el labio inferior que aún seguía apresado por sus dientes - Demonios, pequeña… ¿Por qué las cosas son así? ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? - exclamó con frustración poniéndose de pié, caminando hacia la ventana.

-No te entiendo - dijo poniéndose de pié y acercándose con calma. Por primera vez los pensamientos y acciones de su amigo se escapaban de su entendimiento. Lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, no le gustaba sentirlo tan contrariado. Harry se volteó rápidamente y le devolvió el abrazo con igual intensidad.

-Es mejor así, es mejor que nunca entiendas y _puedas ser feliz _- asumió resignado

-Difícilmente lo seré si _tú_ estás así, hay algo que te atormenta, dímelo - le ordenó con suavidad acariciándole la mejilla, él tomó su mano y la alejó de su rostro, esto le dolió profundamente a la castaña

-No puedo - aseguró, la mano que anteriormente había alejado de su rostro, la tomó con una de las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos

-Dímelo, confía en mi - inconscientemente Hermione se acercó más aún a su amigo y la distancia entre sus rostros quedó reducida a milímetros - recuerda que soy yo, que puedes decirme lo que sea - Sus miradas se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de arriba abajo sin piedad.

-Ese es el punto, eres tú… solo tú - contestó con tono entrecortado, la ojimiel mal interpretó sus palabras y se alejó rápidamente de él, mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban con rapidez.

-Bueno, si crees que soy muy poco para…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos dedos que frenaron el movimiento de sus labios con una ágil maniobra.

-Eres demasiado para mi, no merezco nada de ti - confesó el ojiverde acercándose mientras retiraba su mano de los labios de la chica y con suavidad los rozaba con los suyos y con la misma delicadeza, terminaba el roce - y aún así quiero más, lo quiero todo de ti - confesó

-Ya lo tienes todo, _siempre _lo has tenido - aclaró Hermione y acortó la escaza distancia entre sus labios. Ya no había rastros de suavidad, era amor, pasión, miedo y dolor, todo mezclado en un profundo beso.

|- F i n R e c u e r d o -|

-Cariño te recuerdo que la cena es esta noche y si sigues parada ahí dudo que alcancemos a llegar temprano - comentó Josh con una sonrisa

-Oh! Si claro lo siento… creo que me ducharé - dijo la castaña sacudiendo su cabeza con un gesto molesto en el rostro

-¿Segura que no te ocurre nada?

-No cariño, no te preocupes, con el baño estaré bien - contestó sonriendo dulcemente, de verdad adoraba a Josh, con todo su corazón. Era muy simpático y sabía que la quería mucho, pero porque demonios ahora la asaltaban todas las dudas, porque justo ahora que volvía, que regresaba solo para auto demostrarse que ella había olvidado todo, se dio cuenta que jamás lo hizo, que nunca podría hacerlo, que todo la marcó y que por mucho que ella lo intentara nunca lograría desprenderse de ello. Entró a la ducha mientras otro recuerdo llegaba de improviso a su mente.

...

Bueno, aquí está este adelantito, si es que así puede llamársele. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier sugerencia en cuanto a esta historia o a Let's Dance, no duden en hacérmela, eso me haría muy feliz. Un abrazo apretado y muchas buenas vibras para todos en su diario vivir.

Loca y extraña por naturaleza: Isidora.


	2. La vida nos cambia, la vida nos avisa

Los personajes no son míos, yo sólo los trasladé a otra realidad maquinada por mi cabeza.

* * *

La vida nos cambia, la vida nos avisa

|- Recuerdo -|

-¿Es que tú crees que yo soy idiota o qué?-preguntó alzando la voz una furibunda rubia, haciendo ver sus grandes ojos aún más grandes, al tenerlos extremadamente abiertos por el peso de la impotencia que corría por sus venas

-No, no es eso, sabes que no, pero no sé qué más hacer, estoy atado de manos, por favor entiéndeme-trataba de explicarse un pelirrojo de rostro cansado y con ojos vidriosos, sería difícil decidir cuál de los dos estaba más destruido

-Y yo no lo estoy, no claro que no, al ver al maldito idiota al que amo yendo directamente al suicidio y sin poder ayudarle porque él no quiere y pretende que yo me quede tranquila en mi cama esperándolo con los brazos abiertos para cuando este desastre acabe-para ese momento la distancia entre los integrantes de esta aireada conversación se había reducido a unos cuantos centímetros, el dedo de ella chocaba contra el pecho de él en un gesto acusador. La ojiazul no sabía qué hacer con la rabia que sentía, su siempre tranquilo carácter había sido relegado en el olvido.

La cara del menor de los varones Weasley era un poema en esos momentos, la confesión casi escupida por Luna lo había golpeado tan fuerte que ninguna de las maldiciones que había estado practicando con Harry y Hermione en estos meses, se lo podía comparar, definitivamente no había nada que se le pareciera.

-Cállate- exigió -cállate, no quiero oírte decir eso, no me digas que me amas, no nos hagas esto-rogó desesperadamente el pecoso joven

-¿Qué no lo diga? Vete al demonio Ronald, voy a gritártelo, a tatuármelo en la frente si es necesario, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es cierto, tan cierto que me aterra, me aterra verte correr hacia un futuro incierto y no poder estar contigo, sólo porque eres demasiado cobarde y orgulloso como para aceptar esto que nos pasa a ambos, como para aceptar que esto que sentimos puede salvarnos el pellejo a todos y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que a Harry y Hermione les pasa exactamente lo mismo-La chica conocida como lunática, exhaló sonoramente el aire y bajó gradualmente el tono de su voz, hasta volverlo un susurro- Soy yo la que te pide por favor, no me hagas esto, no me rompas en pedazos, no ates mis manos que están ansiosas por ayudarte

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación sin piedad alguna, ambos jóvenes se observaban mutuamente, estudiándose, sin saber que más decir, demasiado agotados para seguir discutiendo. La rubia acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un casi imperceptible beso en la mejilla al ojiazul. El aire se llenó de palabras no dichas, de deseos frustrados y un amor silencioso tan fuerte, que les hacía difícil respirar. Ella caminó hacia la puerta con habitual andar ligero y se volteó sólo para dedicarle la sonrisa más triste y honesta que Ron había visto en toda su vida.

|- Fin del Recuerdo -|

No sabía porque justo ahora se estaba acordando de todo eso, quizás porque estos también eran tiempos difíciles para ellos, quizás porque nuevamente estaban en una lucha encarnizada por la esobrevivencia de ese arrebatador que los llenó de pies a cabeza, hace ya varios años. Tantas cosas habían cambiado y otras tantas seguían igual, él decididamente era parte de lo cambiado, la guerra lo había transformado, lo había sacado de su zona cómoda y le había abierto los ojos a un universo lleno de cosas desconocidas, donde ella había sido su guía, su soporte. Y en ese momento lo entendió, al voltearse y ver el cuerpo femenino enredado entre las sábanas, el peso de la realidad lo azotó una vez más, él la amaba, como nunca amaría a nadie más y sí, sus vidas no eran sencillas, pero esta vez él no se haría el ciego, no pretendería tapar el sol con un dedo, porque esa maldita rubia como él le decía cuando discutían, era lo mejor que pudo pasarle y siempre lo sería.

Se acercó a la cama y sin pensarlo mucho abrazó a la mujer dormida, quien despertó al sentir su contacto.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó abriendo sus expresivos ojos llenos de duda, hace mucho que él no la abrazaba así

-Te amo, soy un imbécil, pero te amo-y nada más importó, fue como si el hielo se derritiera, fue como una hoguera los despertara de un doloroso letargo.

-Yo también te amo Ronald, lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido-no había promesas eternas ni clichés brillantes, ellos no eran así, ellos vivían el día y sus emociones eran arrasadoras; y eran esas emociones que los mantenían juntos, que los hacían respirar cada día y añorar al otro, sin importar qué.

* * *

Le sudaban las manos, hace años no se sentía así, con los nervios a flor de piel y realmente no estaba seguro del por qué, si era sólo una reunión, sí, una reunión que posiblemente removería los cimientos de un pasado difícil, pero aun así, eso no era algo que él no estuviera acostumbrado a experimentar, después de todo, el pasado es parte de la vida de todos. Todos tenemos una historia antigua que desempolvar de vez en cuando, no entendía por qué esta vez se sentía distinto, su instinto (altamente desarrollado con el paso del tiempo) le decía que algo sucedería, tenía la corazonada que se venía un remezón grande y aunque su corazón estaba un poco cansado, no se hizo atrás, no huyó, bien sabía él el daño que podía causar una huida. Él tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía algo a lo que aferrarse y esa era la razón por la cual soportaría lo que fuera lo que se venía.

-Papi, ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?- su pequeña gran razón apareció y con una sonrisa espantó cualquier mal que pudiera rondarle-Yo quiero ir, extraño a mis tíos-la voz de ella se tiñó de pena y él sintió como si le estrujaran el alma

-Mandy, ya sabes porque, además mañana verás a tus tíos e incluso irás a Hogwarts, a ti te gusta mucho allí ¿no?-se acercó a la pequeña y la alzó, sujetándola en un apretado abrazo. Vio como la chiquitita asentía con su cabeza a su pregunta y lo miraba expectante-además esta noche será una cena entre adultos, sé que tú te aburres mucho con esas cosas, es por eso que yo te dejaré con tus tíos Remus y Tonks, y Teddy, ¿No quieres jugar con Teddy?-los ojos se le iluminaron y él no necesitó más para saber que ella estaría bien. Su hija, su amada hija, lamentaba como habían pasado algunas cosas en su vida, pero jamás lamentaría la existencia de su hija, ella llegó a iluminar su vida, a hacerlo volver, no a ser el mismo, no, él no era el mismo flacucho escuálido de gafas que vivió en una alacena, él no era el mismo Harry Potter que se enfrentó a Voldemort, ni tampoco era el mismo joven de ojos verdes que estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza por amor. Él ahora era un hombre, no sabía si mejor o peor, pero si estaba seguro, era completamente distinto.

* * *

Ay! He vuelto… luego de mucho he regresado, se siente un poco raro, pero es agradable. Ustedes se preguntarán, qué le pasó a esta niña que dejó todo tirado? Bueno, mi vida se sacudió por completo y no tuve tiempo, energía o inspiración para dedicarme a esto. Suena a excusa barata y probablemente lo sea, pero al menos es la verdad. Dije que tenía esta historia lista y no era mentira, pero perdí todos mis escritos cuando murió mi antiguo computador, aun así agradezco que la idea siga viva en mi cabeza, casi en su totalidad. Estoy empecinada en terminar todos mis proyectos y este no será la excepción!

Muchas gracias de antemano por leer y se agradecen críticas, comentarios, recomendaciones o lo que ustedes quieran.

Un abrazo grande y muchas buenas vibras,

Witch.


End file.
